Animal Dimension/Timeline
See also: Main Character's Ages Late BCE 3090 BCE * 16 January: Lafonda Eppah was born. 2993 BCE * 'Monsters' are separated entirely from society. 238 BCE * The Harpy was kicked out of Greece and declared extinct by believers. Early CE 20 CE * 22 March: Apalala was born. 79 CE * Basilisks evolved from the nagas. 1000-1900 1373 CE * Cockatrice evolved from the Basilisk. Modern 1959 CE * 4 August: McKrit Loofii was born. 1970 CE * Pteroscorpion was born. 1992 CE * Max Louis was born. 1994 CE * 29 December: Choco Dog was born. 1997 CE * 7 January: Smokey Alfie was born. * 24 March: Natasha Ashem was born. 1999 CE * 16 June: Greg Dog was born.In Bubby's High School, Bubby, Doccy & Greg begin high school in 2012, therefore turning 13 that year. * 21 September: Bubby Kristy was born to Bural Kristy and McKrit Loofii. * 15 November: Doccy Zeus was born. 2000 CE * 22 November: Merro Kristy was born to Bural Kristy and McKrit Loofii. 2001 CE * 19 May: Ewan Ome was born. * 13 August: Lex Alfie was born. 2002 CE * 27 December: Patty Lisaton was born. 2003 CE * 27 January: Aleina Kristy was born to Bural Kristy and McKrit Loofii. 2005 CE * 13 July: Amariyah Ashem was born. * 5 October: Orac Kristy was born to Bural Kristy and McKrit Loofii. 2006 CE * 17 June: Milly Bear was born. 2007 CE * 31 March: Norelle Kristy was born to Bural Kristy and McKrit Loofii. 2012 CE * 1 February: Events of Bubby's High School * 7 July: Lucy Schthubsworth was born. * 23 December: Cora Tom was born. 2014 CE * Greg sent Lex Alfie and Natasha Ashem to the Cretaceous with his time machine.In Super Bubby 9: Pterotopia, Lex and Natasha say they have been in the Cretaceous for about a year. With Pterotopia being calculated to take place in 2015, then Lex and Natasha were sent to the Cretaceous in 2014. * 15 November: Events of Super Bubby * 10 December: Events of Super Bubby Part 2 * 16 December: Events of Super Bubby vs Super Bubby * 25 December: Events of Super Bubby Special: Christmas 2014 2015 CE * 6 January: Bubby Kristy and Doccy Zeus moved to Adam Island.Super Bubby 4: Adam Islands * 6 February: Events of Super Bubby 4: Adam Islands * 31 March: Events of Super Bubby 5: Secret of the Volcano * 11 May: Events of Super Bubby 6: Tower of Shadows * 12 May: Events of Super Bubby 7: Death Trap * 13 May: Events of Super Bubby 8: The Black Hole Beast * 14 October: Events of Super Bubby 9: Pterotopia 2019 CE * 12 July: Caleb Jetters was born. 2020 CE * Lucy Schthubsworth met Pipa Perrottee, Polly Perrottee, Smokey Alfie and Ewan Ome. * 30 June: Pumpkin Alfie was born to Lex Alfie and Natasha Alfie. 2021 CE * 7 March: Freya Uganda was born. 2022 CE * 28 May: Ripley Dog-Lisaton was born to Greg Dog and Patty Lisaton. * 28 August: Patch Wattles was born. * 11 November: JJ Zeus was born to Doccy Zeus and Bubby Kristy. 2025 CE * 7 November: Liam Quarry was born 2026 CE * 3 February: Jeanette Widow was born. * 27 May: Boston Louis was born to Max Louis and Puss Louis. * 17 August: Tiger Miyjas was born. 2027 CE * 9 April: Clyde Zeus was born to Doccy Zeus and Bubby Kristy. 2031 CE * 31 January: Lucy Schthubsworth began study at the Private Photography College. 2035 CE * 18 December: Lucy Schthubsworth graduated from the Private Photography College. 2036 CE * 23 September: Events of Super Bubby 10Clyde is 9-years-old in ''Super Bubby 10, which takes place 21 years after Super Bubby 9: Pterotopia as revealed in the former. Clyde turns 13 in Super Bubby A.G. 2 which takes place in 2040, making Clyde nine in 2036 and Pterotopia occuring in 2015. * 25 December: Events of Super Bubby 11: War of Christmas 2037 CE * 28 April: Events of Super Bubby 12: Greek Island * 2 May: Greg Dog set his Summer Island trap. * 6 July: Events of Super Bubby 13: Summer Island 2038 CE * 9 April: Events of Super Bubby 14: Ancient Curses''Clyde turns 11 in ''Ancient Curses. Super Bubby A.G. 2 establishes Clyde as 12 turning 13 in 2040. This would make Clyde 11-years-old in 2038. * 18 November: Events of Super Bubby 15: Family Issues Part 1 * 19 November: Events of Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2. Natasha Ashem presumed dead. 2039 CE * 25 March: Events of Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue * 29 April: Events of Super Bubby 18: Remember * A week after Super Bubby 18: Remember: Events of Clyde Mini-Stories 1. * 17 May: Events of Super Bubby 19: Uncovered * 18 May: Events of Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life * 18 May: Events of Super Bubby 21: The Finale. Death of Greg Dog. * 28 September: Saffron Schthubsworth was born to Lucy Schthubsworth. 2040 CE * 18 July: Events of Super Bubby A.G. 1 * 3 October: Events of Super Bubby A.G. 2 * 13 November: Events of Super Bubby A.G. 3 * 18 December: Events of Super Bubby A.G. 4. Afterlife permanently banned/destroyed. 2041 CE * 25 January: Doccy Zeus starts inventing again.Super Bubby A.G. 5 * 6 March: Bubby Kristy and Doccy Zeus meet up with Natasha Ashem and Pumpkin Alfie on Mount Adam. * 23 March: Cora Tom and Bess Tom find out they are sisters. * 27 June: Bubby Kristy enters the Extinct Animal Dimension and Greg Dog's mangled undead form is freed there. * 13 August: Lex Alfie reunites with Natasha Ashem and Pumpkin Alfie. * 9 December: Caleb Jetters, Jeanette Widow, Liam Quarry and Freya Uganda enter the Animal Dimension.Super Bubby A.G. 6 * 24 December: Elemental Team and Zeus house occupants hide in the ocean in case Greg Dog escapes the Extinct Animal Dimension. References Category:Browse